As a transmission method of a digital broadcasting standard in every country, an MPEG2-TS (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream) method is adopted (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the future, it assumes that enhanced service is provided by introducing an IP transmission method that uses an IP (Internet Protocol) packet used in a communication field for digital broadcasting.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-156712